cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Meredith Sulez
Meredith Sulez is a huntress, a member of The Organization, and a sophomore at Whitmore College assigned to keep tabs on Elena and the Salvatore brothers. A hunter with a grudge against the Travelers, she is loosely based on the book character of the same name. After having failed this mission, she returns to Boston to leave her training behind in favor of a quiet life. Early Life Mystic Falls Flashbacks She blows back into town with Dean Winchester after having been briefly recalled by Peter Delsoin for a progress report, a poor judgment call that cost the lives of Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, and Damon Salvatore. She and Dean are swarmed by individuals infected with the Shadow Soul pathogen and saved by Elijah Mikaelson, who fills Dean in on the current predicament. The two spend the night at the Mikaelson mansion and in the morning, Meredith comes downstairs to find Rebekah fixing herself bacon and eggs for breakfast, leading Meredith to deduce that Rebekah has taken the cure herself. This freaks Meredith out as the cure was how she planned on defeating and killing Silas. The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Pilot, The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Personality Trivia * She is openly lesbian, much to her conservative mother's disapproval. * While at Whitmore, she was a member of Beta Mu Delta sorority. Appearances Episode Count: * 39/40 (TSD) * 3/3 (The Ruining) * 42 (total) (TSD S1) (8/8) * Pilot * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * The Fallen * Animal I Have Become * Go * Sacrifice (TSD S2) (5/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TSD S3) (7/7) * New Divide * Catalyst * Gauntlet * Something I Can Never Have * People Are Crazy * Heaven's A Lie * Just Like You (TSD S4) (8/8) * Blinding * Exquisite * Terrible * Wedding * Regime * Lost * Shadows * Unthinkable (TSD S5) (11/12) * Genesis * Good News For People Who Like Bad News * Darkness On The Edge Of Town * Near Wild Heaven * Every Breath You Take * The Blood Gospel * Final Mistake * Ashes * Games You Play * I Get To Love You * Dark Paradise (alternate reality) Crossover Appearances (The Ruining) (3/3) * The Ruining, Part 1: Mortem * The Ruining, Part 2: Woden * The Ruining, Part 3: Vitae Trivia *TBA Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:LGBT Category:Canonical characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:Participants in The War in Mystic Falls Category:Members of The Organization Category:Sulez family Category:Religious individuals Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Main Characters Category:The Ruining Characters Category:The Ruining Main Characters Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Christians Category:Monotheists Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:The Sulez Dynasty Main Characters Category:Hybrids